


Sky Of Life

by Between_A_Dream



Series: The Taglarin Mythic BuffyVerse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Set in 5x09. An expansion of Tara and Willow's stargazing scene on the roof of UC Sunnydale.





	

Tara was awake in less than seconds when she heard the knock on her door. She forced her eyes open and walked to the door, opening it to reveal her girlfriend. The ginger witch didn't have to say anything for Tara to know that things at the hospital hadn't gone as well as everyone had hoped.

She pulled Willow into her arms, running her fingers so delicately through the strands of auburn hair that you would think it was so fragile that even the slightest of a wrong touch may break it or the body of its owner.

Neither girl spoke a word as Tara took Willow's hand in her own and led her inside. She could tell that her girlfriend wasn't exactly willing to talk about what had happened, so she decided that some time together may help calm her. She grabbed two blankets from her bed and a few pillows. Willow looked at her curiously but did not question her.

Within minutes Tara was leading the pair to the roof, spreading out the blankets, and pulling Willow down beside her. The red head did not object. For a little while, maybe even longer, no one spoke.

"You know what's weird?" it was the first time anyone had yet broken the silence since Willow's arrival at the dorm.

"Japanese commercials are weird," Tara tried a light joke. It didn't seem to help much, but Willow didn't seem to pay any mind.

"Yes. And also, some of these stars we're looking at, don't even exist anymore? By the time it takes their light to reach our eyes, they've died... Exploded... Poof," Willow's voice trailed off.

"Were um... were things rough at the hospital?" Tara finally dared to ask the question. She didn't expect an outright yes, but the small shrug she received in response wasn't much of an answer either.

"You know I used to love to look up at them, when I was little," Willow seemed to be going the ignoring route. "I know they're supposed to make you feel all insignificant, but they made me feel like... Like I was in space. There's Canis Minor," she gestured to a specific area of stars. "And Cassiopeia," she pointed to another. Even with Willow by her side, Tara couldn't see it. But there were a few specific ones she could see.

"And the big pineapple," she chuckled softly. The ginger looked confused.

"You know I'm... Not sure I remember that one," she finally responded.

"Oh, it's a major one. See those three bright stars right over there?" she pointed, smiling when she felt Willow's head against her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"And see those stars along there? That's the bottom of the pineapple," Tara continued with a grin.

"It's big," Willow's observation almost made her laugh.

"Hence the name," she teased. "The real ones never made sense to me, I... Sort of have my own," she admitted sheepishly.

"Teach me."

It wasn't the response she was expecting.

Okay, so maybe it was.

But it was still a pleasant feeling. Donny and Beth had always teased her for not knowing the constellations, especially as a practicing Wiccan.

She was supposed to understand the stars like the back of her hand, but she was never able to see shapes that were so abstract and obscure.

So, she had done the most logical thing in her brain of such 9 wise years and created her own. She had never shared them with anyone, not even her mother. She didn't see much of her alone after her father found out about her magic.

When she did, they were always preoccupied with other things. Secret birthdays, a quick spell lesson, just a few solitary minutes of silence without her father.

Tara hesitated, only slightly to push the swarm of emotions out of her body, before explaining.

"See those stars right over there? Short man looking uncomfortable," both laughed in unison at the picture.

"Moose getting a sponge bath," Willow grinned softly and nodded, eager for Tara to continue.

"Hmm... Little pile o' crackers," there was a slight pause of uncertainty that followed. "Th-That one was a bit of a stretch," she laughed, and was delighted when Willow did too. "You do it. What would you call... Hmm... That one there?" Tara pointed to a specific group of stars.

"I see..." Willow trailed off, staring at the cluster intently. She failed to see anything specific. "God, I'm so bad at this," she giggled and Tara laughed back.

"You don't have to be good, you know the real ones," the blue eyed witch grinned and chuckled under her breath.

Willow still wanted to help Tara see what she saw, so she simply sat up and giggled softly.

"Close your eyes," she instructed Tara.

"What?"

Willow laughed.

"Close your eyes," she repeated. The blonde witch seemed confused, but she obeyed regardless, allowing her eyes to close.

Willow closed her own eyes as well, then she lifted her hand, sparks of green and blue gently whirling around the edges of her fingertips.

"Stellae revelaré," she whispered, and smiled as she watched the magic fly from her fingers. The sky lit up brightly, bringing the constellations to life.

Leo roared loudly. Orion fired his majestic arrow. Cygnus flapped his mighty wings. The sky and the stars were alive. Outlines and pictures drew themselves with ease, Cassiopeia watching over her kingdom of constellations from her throne of night.

Tara's eyes flew open to see the burst of life, gasping as she stared, awestruck, at the now clear pictures above. Never before had she seen this kind of power in anyone before, to command the stars to do their will, not even in her mother.

"Willow... I..." she couldn't find the words to continue, her blue irises wide. Willow grinned sheepishly and Tara leaned over to kiss her gently.

"I love you," she whispered against her lover's lips.

"I love you too," came Willow's soft response. The stars ceased their performance and the night slowly fell to a still silence, but Tara still felt a symphony pouring over her ears and surrounding her body.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash. The witches ripped away from each other to see a bright flash of light and the collision of a meteor with the Earth.

"What the hell?" Willow questioned aloud.

They stood quickly to see if they could get a better look, holding hands tightly.

"We better call Riley," Willow decided quickly. The blonde nodded in agreement and started to follow her girlfriend to the door that led to the roof.

Before they reached it, however, the ginger Wiccan stopped and pulled her into a gentle kiss. She gave her a small smile, which was quickly returned, before they continued on their way.

Maybe their moment had been interrupted, and they had to go and once again prevent some evil monster in a never ending attempt to save the world. But hey, at least now, Tara could see the real constellations in their clear and full beauty.

But she still preferred the big pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this series so far! Your support means the world!


End file.
